


Pure Bloom

by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost



Series: Love in Many A Guise [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First FFXV fic, First Time, Fluff, I haven't written a lot of lemons, Lemon, Lunafreya and Iris are yoai fangirls, M/M, Mentioned Ardyn Izunia, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Mentioned Ravus Nox Fleuret, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, No Beta! We die like men!, Noctis is a gentle lover, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Prompto Argentum is from Niflheim, Sex, The Empire failed, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, haha!, mentioned Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost/pseuds/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have been married for less then a week and have yet to have their wedding night. It's Noctis' birthday, and Prompto has something very special planned for both of them: a gift that can be given at anytime that means more when love is a factor.





	Pure Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday, Noctis!
> 
> Noct: Uh, thanks…?
> 
> Prom: Why the hesitation?
> 
> Noct: Because I was warned to be wary of her, and I am. Plus this was way, way late.
> 
> I'm harmless! …For the most part. And my schedule didn't help.
> 
> Noct: My point. Plus, you're still not used to writing certain content.
> 
> Hmph, meanie Noct. I should hide Prompto away from you.
> 
> Noct: Why you little-!
> 
> Anyway! I own nothing but a copy of the game, a poster my mother got me for my birthday that was the day after yours, Your Majesty (Noct: What do you want, a cookie?), and the plot~!

Noctis made his way up to his bedroom in the Citadel totally exhausted both mentally and physically, mostly the former; he had just finished up a court meeting with his father that popped up right after dinner, and all the old geezers did was drone on, and on, and on about stuff they had already talked about a dozen times. Even his father was close to falling asleep in his seat! All he wanted to do was flop into bed next to his new husband, Prompto; he couldn't help smiling when he thought of his husband.

Just a few days earlier, Noctis married his best friend and high school sweetheart with the blessing of King Regis; Prompto was a Niflheim refugee orphan that had been adopted by Marshall Glaive, Cor Leonis. They grew up together, along with Noctis' Shield and adviser, Gladio and Ignis; Prompto was just sunshine incarnate both in personality and in appearance, he loved photography, playing videogames with Noctis, chocobos and animals in general, and he was just adorable with his multitude of freckles. As they went through high school, Noctis couldn't help but fall in love with Prompto and Prompto felt the same, but Prompto didn't think he was good enough because of his common background. He was a self-conscious teen, but with everyone's support and joining the Crownsgaurd he soon gained confidence in himself, his friendships, and relationship. When they were twenty-one, Noctis took the big leap and asked Prompto to marry him to which the blond enthusiastically said yes; the problem though was convincing the council that Prompto would be good for both Noctis and the kingdom. They wanted Noctis to marry the princess of Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, but Regis was firmly in the mindset that Noctis should be happy and marry for love just as he had. Plus, Lunafreya had admitted to being in a relationship with Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric.

The engaged couple was finally allowed to marry when they were twenty-three, again a few days earlier; today though was Noctis' twenty-fourth birthday, and instead of celebrating he had been busy. He'd only seen Prompto during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and he felt awful about it; Prompto had told him the night before what he had planned for them to do together to celebrate. None of those plans happened because duty decided to be demanding due to his approaching coronation. The most they got together was the cake Ignis had made after dinner and some ice cream; one can see why he was eager to get to his room while he still had time before he needed to go to sleep for the night. When he reached his door, he opened it and gasped at what was awaiting him inside…

Prompto was a nervous wreck, had been all day after he got over his disappointment when he heard Noctis was going to be busy the whole day; he wanted to take Noctis for a fishing trip and then for lunch at his favorite restaurant. His last plan of the night was for he and Noctis to finally share their first times; yes, it is believed that married couples usual consummate their marriage the night of the wedding, but they were too tired after the party. All they did that night was cuddle, and eat ice cream and left-over wedding cake; the few days after that followed had been all tours through the capital and the whole kingdom, radio, television, and newspaper interviews, and Prompto proving himself basically. They were too tired to do anything at the end of it all; Prompto was getting anxious and a little irritated at the lack of personal time with his husband, so he asked for help in finally getting Noctis to bed.

Ignis assured him that Noctis would be free shortly after dinner and he would have nothing to do the next day until after lunch, perfect! Lunafreya had actually attended the wedding and had wanted to stay a little longer because Noctis was a friend of hers and it had been a while since they had last seen each other, and to spend some time with Nyx. She and Iris, Gladio's younger sister, volunteered to help him set up the perfect scene; after dinner and dessert, and Noctis had to go with his father to the council meeting, the two immediately whisked him away to his and Noctis' room to get ready. Iris told Prompto to take a shower while she and Lunafreya set everything up; they didn't have to do much, just set up a few candles for light and bouquets of white roses and sylleblossoms along the head of the bed.

Prompto had been instructed by Iris when he came out of the shower and dried off to put on Noctis' bathrobe; it was midnight blue, made of silk, and fit Prompto a little looser than it fit Noctis. Perfect; she had the blond sit against the pillows and directed him to pose with his legs closed, one bent up and exposed just enough to tease at the blond's nudity, and one shoulder exposed to just above the chest. He was told to relax, Lunafreya gave him a small bouquet for added affect, and they reminded him to do what felt natural; he relaxed against the pillows and closed his eyes taking a few breaths to calm himself as he waited for Noctis to show up. He heard the door close and figured that Lunafreya and Iris had left, so he just tried to relax and mentally prepare himself.

When he heard the door open again, he looked up meeting the astonished face of his husband; it caused him to blush and his nervousness came back full force…

Noctis swallowed as he took in Prompto on their bed; the room was dark with only the candles and the window curtains drawn open to allow the light of the full moon in. Prompto looked breathtaking in the low light surrounded by flowers; he was posing seductively but he looked so innocent as well with the flowers in his hands, and his hair was flat and still a little damp from his earlier shower. It piqued his desire.

"Um… W-what's up, Prom?" he asked trying to keep calm.

He came into the room completely and closed the door behind him.

Prompto's blush deepened, "I… I thought we could finally consummate our marriage…"

'_Oh, thank the Six!'_ was Noctis' immediate first thought; he wasn't the only one getting anxious about having yet to have their wedding night.

"Well, you certainly set a perfect atmosphere. You have no idea what just looking at you is doing to me." He said getting closer to the bed.

Blue-violet eyes traveled to the area below Noctis' belt seeing the developing tent causing his heart to beat against his ribs.

"I think I have an idea…"

Noctis smirked lightly and looked around for Prompto's camera wanting to get a shot of the scene; he spotted it on the nightstand and picked it up then went to the foot of the bed as he set it.

"Hold that pose, babe." He instructed gently.

Prompto didn't smile, he didn't feel the picture would come out good if he did. He hunched his shoulders a bit as he brought the bouquet closer to his chin and tilted his head down a little upping the innocence factor of his pose.

"Beautiful. Just hold that a second."

Noctis brought the camera up and snapped a few pictures from a few different angles before going to Prompto's side again to show the pictures.

"These are good shots, Noct." Prompto smiled as he looked at the shots.

The dark color of the robe made a good contrast against his skin, the light of the candles and the moon made the scene warm, and the flowers just seemed to pull everything together.

Noctis set the camera aside and leaned closer to his husband, "I have a great teacher."

That's when he kissed Prompto, chaste and loving like all their kisses had been since they got together. He pulled the bouquet from Prompto's hands setting it by the camera, all without breaking the kiss, and cupped the back of the blond's neck using his thumb to stroke behind Prompto's ear causing him to moan.

The prince made a move to climb over his husband when they heard a sound in the room; Noctis is immediately on edge and immediately summoned his sword in case it was an intruder and they were dangerous. More noise came from the closet and he noticed the door move slightly prompting him to move closer. He took hold of the doorknob and pulled it quickly causing Lunafreya and Iris to fall out.

"Luna? Iris? What the hell are you two doing?!" he demanded.

"Hoping to see a show." Lunafreya smiled.

"It was pretty hot for a start." Iris added.

"Get out!" Noctis snapped.

The girls huffed and stood up and Luna tugged the legs of her skinny jeans back down over her ankles before going to the door.

"You're no fun, Noctis."

"And you have horns holding up your halo."

The female blond pouted at him as he opened the door for the girls to go through.

"Poor Prompto, married to someone so uptight." She taunted.

"Nyx! Come get your girlfriend! Gladio, come get your sister!" Noctis called out into the hall.

Lunafreya swatted his chest, "Are you trying to get Ravus to kill him?"

"Oh, like I'm gonna be afraid of your brother when we all know he gets bent over by my creepy ass uncle."

"DON'T REMIND US!" Lunafreya and Prompto cried out at the same time.

The creepy uncle Noctis was referring to was one Ardyn Lucis Caelum, though he called himself Ardyn Izunia. He was an eccentric man with wavy, maroon hair that fell past he shoulders, and he managed to gain the affection Lunafreya's older brother, Ravus Nox Fleuret. When their relationship was discovered, Lunafreya got so mad, she chased him out a window with Noctis' help.

Noctis closed the door after the girls finally left the room and locked it firmly before turning back to Prompto. One would think the mood was ruined, but just looking at his husband on their bed seemed to spark it right back up for the prince.

"Those two, huh?" he said a little thickly.

"Yeah…" Prompto nodded not looking at the slightly older man.

He thought the night was ruined because Lunafreya and Iris tried to get a free show, so he didn't see how Noctis' eyes were slowly dilating with his growing lust.

"Well, maybe another time?" he sighed.

Noctis suddenly pushed him down on the bed gently.

"No. Tonight will be just fine all the same." He said climbing over the blond.

Prompto blushed darkly as he looked into Noctis' eyes seeing how they had darkened with raw lust, desire, and love. Noctis kissed him again, the same gentle pressure, chaste but still enough to leave Prompto breathless. There was more behind it this time they could both feel: desire, want, and need, all the bases for carnal activity they had never completely indulged in; they've given each other handjobs, blowjobs, grinded against each other, and they had seen each other naked, but they still hadn't gone all the way.

Noctis parted his lips and ran his tongue along Prompto's bottom lip slowly with the intention to tease to start then nipped at the swell of flesh lightly, and it got him exactly the reaction he wanted: his husband whimpered and opened his mouth just enough to allow the prince to delve inside the familiar cavern slowly refamiliarizing himself with every inch then ran his tongue over Prompto's coaxing the blond to respond. Prompto gave a soft moan and brushed his tongue against Noctis' and brought him closer by wrapping his arms around his husband's neck; Noctis moved his legs to position himself between Prompto's and completely laid on the blond making sure to push their hips together.

Prompto gasped bucking his hips up against his husband's on reflex; he could feel Noctis growing harder by the second and his caused his heart to pound against his ribs again. Noctis mentally smirked to himself as he felt Prompto react; Prompto was more sensitive than normal and Noctis loved that tidbit of information when he first learned it back when they first started trying to physically pleasure each other. The very thought of how Prompto could react when he was actually penetrated increased Noctis' lust exponentially causing him to roll his hips against Prompto's to which the blond broke the kiss tossing his head back with a slightly louder moan.

"Noct…!"

Noctis growled lowly and attached his lips to Prompto's neck kissing and nipping at the skin, more at the pulse point and a spot just behind the blond's ear causing Prompto in return to grip his husband's hair near the nape the of his neck with one hand while the other pulled at Noctis' shirt. The prince busied his own hands with wondering Prompto's body, not removing the robe yet, but getting Prompto worked up to get him begging; Noctis developed a kink of having Prompto beg him for more.

"No fair… You're st-still dressed…" Prompto groan continuing to pull at his husband's shirt.

He chuckled against the skin he was marking causing the blond to whimper.

"You're more eager than usual tonight, babe." He said sitting up on his knees.

Prompto whimpered as he watched Noctis push his T-shirt up his torso in a slow manner revealing the six-pack that stayed ever present despite Noctis' love of junk food. When Noctis got his shirt off, Prompto sat up to undo his belt and jeans; as he was doing this Noctis cupped his face and tilted his head back enough to initiate another kiss, heated and lustful. Noctis reached back and took off his shoes and socks in record time then directed his hands to the sash of the robe; as much of a turn-on it was to see his husband in his robe, he was eager for the main event of the night, his earlier plan of teasing out the window. Once he got the sash undone, he pulled the robe off and tossed it to the floor with everything else that had ended up there so far.

"Lay down…" he instructed pushing Prompto back onto the mattress gently.

He took a moment to look over Prompto's nude body taking in every lean muscle, every dip and curve, every freckle, every faint scar, every bit that made the blond beautiful to Noctis.

"Shit, Prom… Every time I see you like this…"

Prompto became shy again and seemed to draw into himself, "Noct, please don't just stare… You know it makes me uncomfortable…"

"Don't be."

Noctis smiled and laced his fingers with Prompto's.

"I love looking at you. You're beautiful."

"You always say that…"

"Because it's true. I don't care what anyone else says. I'll spend all night proving it to you if I need to, like I've done a lot already."

He kissed Prompto again pouring all his feelings into the action and pressed their bodies together making a point to grind their hips together, and because Prompto is now completely naked and his body is sensitive, the blond moaned into Noctis' mouth and arched into the body above him.

Prompto, mind becoming clouded with his own lust that took more time to build than Noctis', hooked his legs around his husband's hips and flipped their positions catching his husband by surprise.

"You always take control. Gimme a chance tonight, yeah…?" he panted out.

The blond pecked his lips then moved down to his jaw and neck to his collar bone where he paused to nip and suck there drawing a pleased groan from Noctis spurring him on. After leaving a mark, he kissed his way down to one of Noctis' nipples and proceeded to lick and suck it while one hand pinched and tweaked the other one, Noctis put one hand to the back of Prompto's head twisting his fingers into the golden strands pulling lightly. Prompto pulled off the nub and let a breath out over it causing Noctis to shiver, and he trailed kisses down to his husband's erection. He paused again when he got to the length; Noctis was in no way small, he was impressive in size and Prompto had to wonder if it would fit.

Prompto's pause immediately caught Noctis' attention; let it be known that Noctis was in no way forceful, he never did, or would do anything that made Prompto uncomfortable.

"Babe, we can stop if you want." He said softly.

Prompto looked up at Noctis again; the lust in his eyes was cooled at the moment to show his concern and it calmed the blond.

"I'll be alright, Noct. Thanks."

He gave Noctis the smile that he only seemed to give to his husband, it was warm, loving, his eyes turned more violet than blue and became slightly lidded and glazed with a look that sent Noctis' heart racing miles a second. It was the smile he gave Noctis when the prince confessed his feelings to the blond.

Prompto turned back to Noctis' erection and started with a light kiss at the head, followed by another, another, and another then licked over it slowly and dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit drawing a moan from the prince. Encouraged, Prompto took the head into his mouth and began sucking lightly using similar techniques he remembered Noctis using on him when they gave each other oral; he took in more of the length, almost half, and ran his tongue on the underside over the vein.

"Prom, you damn tease…!" Noctis groaned bucking his hips lightly.

The blond took a little more into his mouth, half of the length now engulfed, and he gave a light groan sending vibrations into Noctis' body. In reaction, the prince put a hand in Prompto's hair pulling a little to get more of his erection into Prompto's mouth; his husband could be such a tease when he wanted to, and Noctis loved it. Prompto started to bob his head slowly taking more and more into his mouth until his nose touched the nest of curls around the base; when they started venturing into becoming physical, it took some practice for Prompto to be able to deepthroat the prince. Even now he still had a bit of trouble mainly with his breathing.

"S-slowly, Prom… Through the nose, like before…" Noctis coached.

Prompto took a few deep breaths through his nose then hollowed out his cheeks as he began to bob his head again with his tongue pressed against the vein; Noctis moaned bucking his hips into Prompto's mouth while gripping the golden strands to try keeping his husband in place every time he felt the back of his throat touch the tip. Prompto moaned and swallowed around the pulsing length in his mouth and gripped Noctis' thighs for more leverage in his movements; he wanted Noctis to cum before they did anything else just as his husband did more to him than vice versa because he had a feeling about what would be done to him once Noctis finally claimed his body completely.

Noctis' other hand gripped at the sheets at his side feeling his mind slipping slowly with Prompto's ministrations, and he was loving every moment. He was so tempted to flip them around, pin the blond to the mattress by straddling his chest, and fucking his mouth until he came down that throat constricting around him. With those thoughts in his head, he could just picture Prompto's face red from the decreased oxygen getting into his body, tears leaking from his eyes that were completely glazed and begging and moaning around him. Prompto moaned around him again and coupled with his imagination, Noctis came in his husband's mouth; Prompto swallowed as much as he could before pulling back to regain his breath, some of Noctis' semen was leaking from the corners of his mouth. The prince was enchanted by the scene, so much so that he pushed himself up and licked the trails off Prompto's face groaning in pleasure at the mixed taste of them.

"Shit, babe… You look so hot right now…" he panted.

"Noctis… Please… I'm ready…" the blond gasped out.

Noctis pulled Prompto back onto the mattress and first went to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube before repositioning himself between his husband's legs. Prompto spread his legs as much as he could without making himself too tense; they had both researched everything they needed to know for this so they would be prepared when they were ready. Noctis opened the bottle putting a little on his fingers first then rubbing his fingers over Prompto's puckered hole causing his husband to yelp from how cold the gelatinous liquid was against his skin.

"Easy, Prom. It's necessary." Noctis soothed.

"You better warm that stuff up before you get some in me." He warned.

Noctis chuckled as he got more lube and spread it over his fingers, "You're so cute. You know that, right?"

Prompto blushed dark red, "N-Noct! Stop teasing me!"

"It's not teasing if it's the truth. Now, relax."

The prince rubbed one finger over Prompto's entrance gently until he was able to slip it in earning squeak from the blond due to the strange feeling of the intrusion. Noctis slowly worked his finger around inside Prompto pushing against the inner walls to coax them into loosening up before he put in the next, but the blond was clenching around his finger obviously still nervous about the whole thing.

"Babe, you need to relax. Remember?"

"I'm …trying, Noctis. But it …feels weird…"

Okay, Noctis obviously needed to distract his husband; he moved his attention to Prompto's softening erection gave a slow lick to the underside from base to tip drawing a whine from his husband, so he licked along the vein again only in reverse and lightly nipped the skin of Prompto's sack making him gasp. Noctis slipped a second finger into his husband at the same time he mouthed the shaft torturously slow to keep Prompto's mind off the preparation, and besides it was fun for him.

'_I'm starting to wonder if I have more of a power kink than I thought?'_ He wondered to himself.

Feeling how his dick twitched at hearing Prompto whine seemed to provide the answer to that question.

"N-Noct… C'mon… This is no fair…" the blond pleaded bucking his hips.

'_Oh, if he thinks I'm being mean now…'_ Noctis mentally smirked to himself.

He scissored his fingers inside Prompto carefully and slowly spreading his fingers wider and wider to loosen his husband more while at the same time taking the blond's member into his mouth whole.

"AHH! NOCT!" Prompto yelped.

Noctis chuckled around the length in his mouth drawing a loud, wanton moan from Prompto; he once again thanked the Six that his lover was so sensitive. He gave a harsh suck while slowly pulling off to the head making Prompto cry out and grab his hair in an attempt to keep Noctis in place, and the prince used the opportunity to slip in the last finger. Prompto let out a sound at the mix of pleasure with the slight sting at the stretch; he clenched a bit around Noctis' fingers drawing his husband's attention causing him to pull off.

"Prom, relax or this will hurt more later."

"I know… I'm trying…" the blond panted.

Noctis carefully moved up and kissed Prompto lovingly.

"Just relax. I'll take care of you." He promised.

Prompto smiled at him and nodded, "I know you will."

Noctis kissed him again and continued to stretch his lover out slowly until he felt Prompto loosen up and started letting out soft moans and mewls. He started curling his fingers as he stretched his lover more; he was curious to know how sensitive Prompto was if he found-

"NOCTIS!"

Wow, that echoed through the room; he hoped no one else heard that. But then again, the prince decided to say "fuck it" and pressed Prompto's prostate again making him cry out and arch off the bed in a way that Noctis found absolutely beautiful; it made him groan as he thought about how it would feel to have Prompto arch against his body. He currently cursed the time to need for prep, but he didn't want to hurt his lover. Damn.

"Noct, please…! I-I'm gonna cum…!" the blond pleaded.

He could feel the tightening in his navel he had become far too familiar with over the years, but this time it was coming more quickly than he had experienced before; was it because Noctis was pushing against his prostate while stretching him out? Very much likely because-

"HA- AAAHHHH!"

Like many times before, Noctis watched mesmerized as Prompto's orgasm rocked his body. To him, it was one of the most beautiful things in the world; the way Prompto tossed his head back, how his cum sprayed over his torso up to his chest (one of these days, he was going to make Prompto's cum reach his face), how his face was flushed from exertion, his eyes were glazed with euphoria, and his chest heaving to get oxygen into his lungs. Noctis needed him now.

He grasped Prompto's member and started pumping him taking advantage of the now enhanced sensitivity to work the blond back into arousal drawing a pained yet lustful moan; Noctis teased his prostate a few more time before pulling his fingers out and getting the lube to spread over his member then proceeded to line himself up ready to penetrate for the first time.

"N-Noctis… I-it's too much… Please…" Prompto pleaded.

"I'm getting ready to go in, Prom… Remember, try to stay relaxed."

The prince leaned over his husband and kissed him gently before pressing the head of his length to Prompto's entrance slipping in easily only for his husband to clench around him but quickly relaxed because of the stimulation to his length; this was going to drive him insane. The insertion was slow going; Noctis had to stop and wait a few minutes every umpteenth centimeter to allow Prompto to adjust. Noctis was close to losing his mind now; Prompto was so tight and hot it made his mind go blank. His instincts were telling him to let himself go crazy and just fuck him silly, but this was the first time for both of them and Prompto deserved better than that; he told himself to wait until Prompto said he was ready. Still though, he couldn't help rolling his hips a bit wanting so desperate to move but knowing he needed to keep still so he wouldn't hurt his lover.

Prompto let out whimpers at Noctis' movements; they didn't hurt, but he felt as if every nerve ending in contact with Noctis' member was being touched by Ifrit's fire and burned like fuses on dynamite sticks with his body was an entire mass of explosives waiting to explode.

"N-Noct… Move, please… I can't take this… You're torturing me…" he pleaded.

"How do you think I feel…?" the prince breathed huskily against the other's ear.

"You're so hot and tight around me… You have no idea how much I want to just pound into you… Make you scream my name to the point that the Six blush…"

Prompto moaned clutching at Noctis' back; his husband's voice was huskier than in past sessions, and he didn't know if it was on purpose or if Noctis knew exactly what he was doing, but his breath along with lips brushing over the shell of his ear made Prompto's body all the more enflamed with desire. Of course, Noctis noticed and ooh, he was going to take advantage; after all, he had a power kink and got a rush from bending Prompto to his will.

"You drive me crazy _every day_ just smiling at me… I'm getting you back for it all tonight… I want to see you lose your mind, grasp at straws to stay sane, writhe beneath me…"

"Noctis…!" Prompto cried out rolling his hips to make Noctis move.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Please… Please, Noctis… Haven't we waited long enough…?" the blond pleaded.

It was Noctis' turn to groan in need, "You tempting little…!"

He suddenly pulled out and thrusted back in hard making Prompto cry out and lose his breath at the same time, and Noctis didn't give him much time to recover before he thrusted again, and again, and again until he found a rhythm. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hold around Noctis' shoulders digging his nails into his husband's back; he wasn't expecting it to feel like this, like all those times they had together pleasing one another pulled into one. He felt full, finally whole.

Noctis felt as if he was pulled into Prompto's very being and call him crazy but he felt surrounded by his husband, and not in the crude meaning. It was in a familiar way he had grown accustomed to but amplified; it was love at a new level seeping through the lust that possessed them.

They kept at the simple rhythm, Noctis enjoying every moan, whimper, keen, and gasp, but he soon became impatient with the steady pace; he wanted to indulge his more carnal instincts wanting to make Prompto scream and writhe, beg for more until he knew nothing else. He increased the force of his thrusts changing his angle with every re-entry until he could hit-

"THERE! Noctis, there! Don't stop!" Prompto screamed in ecstasy.

Noctis smirked and made sure to hit the blond's prostate with a suddenly brutal force making his husband's back arch in a way that would make a contortionist green with envy, his head was tossed back, and his eyes had rolled into his skull. Prompto was practically choking as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen while at the same time voicing his pleasure so loudly, his cries echoed within the room.

"N-No-o-ct-t! S-so go-ood! Aah! Ahn! Mo-Ohh! More!"

"Fuck, Prom…! You're just sucking me in…!"

The prince pushed himself up so that he was on his knees and supported the rest of his weight on one hand while the other went to Prompto's hip; the shift in position changed the angle a bit making his husband moan louder and wrap his legs around Noctis' waist. Noctis once again became entranced by the vision that was his husband below him; his eyes trailed over Prompto's face flushed making his freckles darken, tears of pleasure leaking from his lust-glazed eyes, mouth open to let out different sounds that spurred Noctis on, Adams apple bobbing in his throat and chest heaving from his need for more air than he was getting, hands gripping at the sheets to find purchase, and precum leaking onto his abdomen coupled with the flower petals that came loose from their movements spread around the sheets made an erotic sight.

"Noctis…! Gonna cum…!" Prompto gasped out when he felt that familiar, hot coil in his navel.

Noctis bit his lip groaning as he felt the walls around his member clenching and unclenching as if encouraging him to cum as well, and he just might too the way Prompto's pleasure fed his own. He took his hand from Prompto's hip and grabbed his hand locking their fingers together.

"Cum for me, Prom… I want to see it… I want to see how I've made you lose yourself completely… Cum now!"

Noctis punctuated the order at the end with a hard thrust hitting Prompto's prostate making the blond scream his loudest all night as he suddenly erupted with his orgasm, spurt after spurt of white painting the pale, freckled skin. The sight of it, and the quaking of Prompto's body only allowed Noctis to last only a few more thrusts before his own orgasm struck harder than ever before.

"PROMPTO!"

"NOCTIS!" the blond cried out as he was filled by his husband.

The feeling of hot cum filling his insides, even the little bit that managed to hit his prostate, pulled a second, smaller orgasm from Prompto before the both collapsed onto the bed in a thoroughly exhausted, blissed-out heap. Noctis took a few breaths before he managed to push himself up enough to pull out of Prompto drawing a whimper from him due to the still present hypersensitivity and fell to Prompto's side. Prompto turned his head to look at the prince and their eyes met causing him to smile lovingly despite being ready to pass out.

"I love you…"

Noctis smile back and kissed him chastely, "I love you too…"

Too tired to move much more, Noctis used his foot to pull the folded down cover sheet within reach of his hand and pulled it up to cover them; Prompto tucked himself against his husband's body nuzzling his head under Noctis' chin and gave a happy sigh when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. They fell into a deep, content sleep.

An hour later, Ignis came into the room quietly with all the intentions of gathering dirty clothes; Prompto had told him earlier in the day what he wanted to do for Noctis and he had made the decision himself to gather their clothes for the laundry so the staff wouldn't have more gossip fuel. He'd leave a note for them in the morning to take care of the bed clothes themselves. When his eyes landed on the bed, he couldn't help but smile at seeing his charges embracing one another in their sleep and just glowing with completion.

He couldn't help wondering if he and Gladio had looked like that after their first time years back? He chuckled as he remembered that night, he didn't know if it was natural or just a talent on Gladio's part, but he had screamed himself hoarse.

Task returning to the forefront of his mind, Ignis crossed over to the windows and opened one enough to allow air to filter in so the smell of sex wouldn't be present come morning, and then he went about blowing out the candle and gathering the flowers carefully. The two may seem to be out cold, but he still didn't want to risk waking them; he gathered up the clothes strewn across the floor and left the room quickly and quietly…

Come the next morning, it was Noctis who woke first. He was shocked, it wasn't even 9:30! He looked down to see Prompto still sleeping next to him and he smiled as he recalled the previous night; it was his and Prompto's first time, and it couldn't have gone better. Lunafreya and Iris' sneaky intrusion be damned.

"Mmm…" Prompto stirred and blinked his eyes open slowly.

"Morning, babe…" Noctis greeted lowly.

The blond blinked before turning his head up to meet Noctis' eye and he smiled beautifully.

"Good morning…"

Noctis kissed his forehead, "How do you feel?"

Prompto shifted a bit and winced at the pain in his lower back, "Sore. But I have no regrets."

He smiled again, "Last night was wonderful."

Noctis smiled back and pecked his lips, "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better present."

"Present… Oh!"

Prompto moved to sit up but winced when his back protested.

"What is it, Prom?" Noctis asked.

"In the nightstand, I have an actual present for you." The blond explained looking over his shoulder to the nightstand on his side.

Curious, Noctis pushed himself up and moved over Prompto to get to said nightstand balancing on his knees and one elbow to open the drawer and pulled out a box wrapped in shiny, gray paper with a black and silver ribbon for decoration. He repositioned himself in his original spot only he settled back against the headboard then helped Prompto to sit up next to him before he started unwrapping. The box was about eight inches long and six inches wide, and kinda heavy; he pulled the lid off the box as gasped softly at what was inside. It was a picture of him and Prompto on a day he remembered too well; they were at Cape Caem for a small vacation, it was on a cliff space overlooking the sea with the sun setting, they were sitting on the grass, facing each other with their foreheads touching and smiling brightly. Noctis held his lover's waist while Prompto's hands were cupping his face and the silver ring standing out brilliantly; it was just after he had proposed, and Cor had taken their picture without them knowing. When they looked through the pictures later that night, Noctis immediately fell in love with it.

"Prom…"

"I had the picture printed on glass. Do you like it?"

Noctis put the box on his nightstand then turned back to his husband pulling him into a kiss that took both their breaths away while silently thanking the Six for his great fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, my third lemon!
> 
> Gladio: Third? What are the other two?
> 
> One I need to repost, and the other I need to revise and repost. I had to edit them because I posted them back during the deletion scare years ago.
> 
> Read and Review, and you'll get an extra chapter about Lunafreya being badass!


End file.
